McManning
by angelsinstead
Summary: Todd moves in with John for protection and one thing leads to another.    Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE
1. Admit

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Admit~*

Todd had no where to stay. Everyone he loved believed that some other guy was the real Todd Manning. Moreover, someone was trying to kill Todd and several attempts had been made upon his life. Considering he was virtually homeless and in need of protection, John McBain had offered Todd a place to stay at his apartment at Angel's Square.

"You'll be safe here. Just don't answer the phone or the door while I'm at work," John ordered.

"I'll behave myself... but it won't be easy," answered Todd as he was lounging on John's sofa, eating peanuts.

"Ohhh and don't eat all the food in the place while I am gone," John added before he headed over toward the door.

Todd just smirked as he popped a few more peanuts into his mouth. John had the greatest snacks. In the kitchen he had found mass quantities of delicious chocolate donuts, muffins, pretzels, and all the fixins to make every sort of sandwich under the sun. "Ohhh... and don't forget to bring back some beer when you come home," Todd called out, giving John a little wink.

John made a sound of exasperation as he disappeared through the door. "I know he likes me," Todd said with a grin before leaning back into the couch and munching on a handful of peanuts. "He just doesn't want to admit it yet."  
> <p>


	2. Bubble Bath

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Bubble Bath~*

John returned from a long day at the station to find Todd was not in the livingroom. His guest wasn't in the kitchen or the bedroom either. That only left the bathroom, and he discovered that the door to the small room was slightly ajar. "Manning?" John called out as he inched hesitantly toward the partially open door. He pushed against it with his arm, seeing a sight which stopped him in his tracks. Todd was lying in the bathtub as hundreds of bubbles rose up to his chest. An empty of bottle of wine set upon the the lip of the tub, and Todd was fast asleep.

"Manning?" John called out again, a little louder this time.

Todd smiled in his sleep but did not stir. He moaned softly with that mischievious little grin of his. "Manning, you better awaken... or you're gonna drown," John warned.

"Sleepy," Todd spoke in a slurred voice as he dropped his head down onto his shoulder.

"Wake up," John insisted as he stood directly over Todd.

Startled, Todd rose slightly from the tub, revealing his full, naked glory. John couldn't help but get an eyeful of Todd's impressive package.

John reached for a large, heavy towel and brought it over to the tub. "Come on. Let's get you into bed, big guy," John coaxed, gripping Todd by the hands and helping him step from the tub.

"Rub a dub, dub... three men in the tub," Todd chanted with a little chuckle as John wrapped him up in the towel and the bubbles continued to tickle his skin.

"Uh-huh," muttered John as he rolled his eyes. "You're drunk out of your freakin mind."

"I drank all your wine," Todd admitted as John assisted him into the bedroom. Todd could barely walk; he was so incredibly inebriated.

"I noticed that," responded John as he helped Todd crawl into bed.

Todd hugged John's pillow, inhaling the spicy, masculine scent which clung to the fabric. A little smile came to Todd's lips as he lay there totally naked, the towel barely covering his sexy hips. John stood over Todd, wondering about the sleeping arrangements. Gazing at Todd lying in his bed, John knew exactly what he had to do.  
> <p>


	3. Collide

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Collide~*

John wanted to tug that towel off and take another peek at Todd's masculinity, but he didn't dare. Instead, he headed for the bathroom. Stripping himself and stepping into the shower, he turned the water on full-blast. As the water cascaded all around his naked body, John grasped his semi-erect cock. He began to stroke it, slowly at first... then faster and faster. As steam filled up the shower stall, John moaned as he got closer to climaxing. When he finally came he was shocked to realize he was not thinking of one of his many women. The face which had burned it's image into his mind was that of Todd Manning.

When Todd woke up, he was feeling hungry. He turned over quickly, his body colliding with John's. "What the hell?" he gasped when he realized John was lying next to him in the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Todd asked when John's bright blue eyes came open.

"This is my bed, Manning," John reminded. "And your drunken ass was sleeping in it... so I had no other choice but to sleep with you."

"But we're both naked..." Todd pointed out.

He looked over at John, seeing he was lying there without a stitch of clothing on. "Do you always sleep naked?" Todd asked.

"Yeah," John responded as he rolled over a little closer to Todd.

"What are you doing?" Todd asked in a little squeek.

"I'm getting closer to you."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Todd said in a little growl as he got up slowly and wrapped the towel around his hips. "I'm going into the kitchen now for some chocolate donuts. I'm freakin starved."

John just stook his head as he watched Todd's near-naked form walking away. "He has no clue that I want him," John groaned with a frustrated little sigh.  
> <p>


	4. Definitely Clueless

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Definitely Clueless~*

John walked into the kitchen to see Todd standing there in nothing more than the towel. Todd was devouring the chocolate donuts. "Hey," John said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice. "How about you and me have a party tonight?"

"Party?" Todd said with surprise. "Have you forgotten that I am in hiding and no one can know I am here?"

"It will just be a private party. You and me..."

"How fun could THAT be?" Todd grumbled.

"We can watch movies, eat lots of snacks, and I'll provide the booze," John said with a little smirk.

"I think we might have something here. What kind of snacks?" Todd asked.

"Ohhhh I dunno. You make a list. I will buy anything you want."

A grin settled onto Todd's face. "Okay, snacks and all kinds of booze. And porn. We definitely gotta have porn."

"Okay, add that to the list."

John knew for a fact that Todd hadn't been with a woman in over eight years. Surely the porn would put Todd into the mood for love... and combined with the booze, John just might get lucky. He had a naughty little grin on his face as he saw Todd walk away wearing just the towel wrapped around his sexy hips. He wanted to tear it off and have his way with Todd, but he didn't dare.

A few minutes later, Todd returned with his list of snacks and his favorite x-rated movies. "Okay, I'm going shopping. Be back soon," John said, giving Todd a mischievious little wink.

Todd grabbed the bottle of apple juice John had been sipping from and downed the whole container. "Booze, naked chicks, snacks," Todd said with laugh. He truly couldn't wait till John's little party.  
> <p>


	5. Erection

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Erection~*

John arrived home with the snacks, booze, and x-rated movies.  
>Todd popped open a carton of strawberry-flavored ice cream and started eating it on the couch. In between bites of the cold treat, he opened the bag of movies. "Horny Clowns from Hell?" Todd gasped. "What sort of porn is this?"<p>

Looking on the back cover, Todd discovered that all the clowns were male and were sporting humongous erections. "I thought it sounded like a catchy title," John said with a smirk as he placed a couple of cold beers on the coffee table. Todd opened his beer and took a long sip.

"What other porns did you get?" Todd asked as he reached into the bag. Most of the pornos were gay flicks.

"Are you trying to tell me something, McBain?" Todd questioned as John plopped down on the sofa next to Todd.

John shrugged. "Uhhhh... they all had good reviews..." John stated.

"Fine, let's watch one then. You go put it in," Todd said to John as he handed him one of the videos.

A little smirk came to John's lips at Todd's provacative words. "I'd be honored... to put it in..."

John took the video from Todd, removing it from the cover. The title of the flick was "Edward Penishands." "Ohhh I've always wanted to see this," John remarked as he put the movie in the DVD player.

"Yeah, it's right up there with 'Free My Willy,'" laughed Todd as John sat down next to him and the movie began to play.

Todd had never seen gay porn before. Within five minutes, his mouth was wide open in a state of shock. John glanced over at Todd, seeing his reaction. He seriously wanted to shove something deep into Todd's gaping mouth.

"Something wrong, Manning?" John asked.

Todd turned his head sideways, watching the screen. "Wow, I never imagined something that huge would ever fit in such a tiny hole..." Todd commented. "You know, that's gotta be painful."

"You know, one could use creative things for lube," John stated as he dipped his finger into Todd's ice cream.

Todd placed his gaze onto John, watching him raise his finger to his lips and lick the dollop of ice cream off the digit. The heat in the room suddenly went up about 10 degrees. "Mmmm... it tastes good," murmured John, thoroughly licking his ice cream coated finger.

Tearing his eyes away from John, Todd stared at the screen again. "Give it to me deep and hard!" called out one of the actors in the movie.

Todd shifted with sudden discomfort in his seat. "What is it, Manning? asked McBain.

"You're never going to believe this..." Todd answered. 


	6. Free My Willy

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Free My Willy~*

Todd continued to shift around uncomfortably on the sofa. "Something troubling you, Manning?" John asked as he settled his piercing gaze onto Todd.

"Uhhh... no," Todd denied as he didn't want to admit he was becoming slightly aroused by the images depicted on the screen.

John gave Todd a knowing look as he opened two more beers and handed one over to Todd. "Drink up," said John with a smirk. He was trying to get Todd drunk so he could take advantage of him. If nothing else, he wanted to fondle Todd and see if he got an sort of response to his advances.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk, McBain," quipped Todd.

"You said you wanted booze. I'm only obliging and giving you what you said you wanted for our private party."

"I never asked for gay porn. That was one thing I'm sure I didn't put on the list," Todd pointed out.

"Ohhh come on, Manning. Live a little. See, take a look at the screen. Now you've seen it all, right?"

Todd couldn't take his eyes off the screen. One male actor was down on his knees, taking the other actor's throbbing erection into his mouth. "Okay, I think I've seen enough..." Todd said as he reached for the remote.

"Are you ready to watch the horny clowns then?" John asked Todd hopefully.

"Nope. Let's watch some hot chicks getting laid. It's been so long. Too damn long," Todd said as he thought of all the years he had been without the company of a sexy woman in his bed. He handed John one of the pornos with naked chicks on the cover.

"Why don't you go put that one in?" Todd challenged.

"Sure. Whatever you want," responded John as he set his beer aside and rose to put in the x-rated movie. A grin came over Todd's face when he saw some half-dressed chicks walking around on the screen.

"Ohhh yeah, baby! Take it all off!" yelled Todd.

The movie wasn't half over before Todd had consumed several beers. He was staring at the screen in a daze. John looked over at Todd, thinking it was time to make his move. He only hoped Todd wouldn't lose it and kick his ass in the process.

"How long's it been for you, Manning?" asked John.

"Huh?" Todd responded, not even looking away from the T.V.

"Since someone touched you...?"

"Ohhh, uhhhh I dunno. It's been awhile."

"Does the thought of someone's hands and mouth on you make you thick and hard?" John questioned as he inched closer to Todd on the couch.

"Yes. I think I need to cum."

"Close your eyes," John coaxed as he took the bottle of beer out of Todd's hands. He set the half-empty bottle aside on the coffee table. "Just close your eyes... and free your mind of everything."

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?" Todd asked as his eyes went closed.

"Shhhh... Now keep your eyes closed and think about how good it would feel to have someone's lips and hands touching you, giving you pleasure..."

Todd relaxed against the back of the couch, his eyes closed very tight as per John's request. "Okay, now don't move. Just stay really still."

"What's going to happen next?" asked Todd. John started to unzip his pants.


	7. Give it Up

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Give It Up~*

At the sound of John's zipper being manipulated, Todd's eyes popped open. He could see an erection forming in John's pants. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Todd exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. "Were you about ready to take out your-?"

"Actually yes-," responded John.

"Well, don't even think about it! I don't swing that way! And even if I did, who says YOU are my type?" Todd yelled.

"Damnit, Manning... I think we have something here. You and me. Ever since I met you, I've felt some kind of connection."

"Well, maybe I don't want to FEEL that kind of connection!"

"Wait!" John called out, but it was too late, Todd had hurried off into the bedroom.

With a loud sigh, John looked down to see that his boner had deflated. He didn't much like being rejected. Moreover, he had thought he was getting somewhere with Todd, so he wasn't so willing to give it up. With determination, he entered his bedroom to see Todd lying sprawled upon the bed and faced away from him.

"Manning, we gotta talk..."

"I've got nothing to say to you," Todd grumbled.

"I think you'll want to hear this."

"What?" Todd demanded as he turned over to look at John. He almost expected to see John's penis staring him in the face, but instead John stood there with a very serious expression.

"Well, whattya want?" Todd prompted.

"You. I want you," John admitted. "I have since the moment I met you... and I am determined to get a chance with you..."

"Well, I don't want you. I want a woman."

"Do you see any women standing around here, waiting in line to sleep with either one of us? No... there aren't any women. I treated Blair and Marty like crap. I lost both of them due to my own stupidity. And no one even knows you are alive. It's been YEARS since you've had the pleasure of bedding a woman."

"Jeez... you don't have to rub it in," Todd said with a sad, little pout.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, man. I am just trying to make a little proposal here. Since neither one of us can get a woman right now, I say we pleasure each other. If you hate it; if you don't like it, we never have to do it again. We just try it once and see what it's like," John suggested.

Todd stared at John with wide eyes. "Are you saying you want to fuck me?" Todd demanded.

"That's exactly what I saying," John responded. "So, whattya say? How about one night?"


	8. Hard as Hell

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Hard as Hell~*

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Todd said in a strained voice.

"Why not? You know you want to," responded John.

"I spent time in prison, and all around me, men were forcing it on one another-."

"This isn't prison. I'm not trying to force anything on you," John stated with a heavy sigh. "Listen, all you gotta do is try it out; see if you like it-."

Todd just shook his head. "There are other things we could do," he mumbled.

"What other things?" John demanded.

"Well, you ARE right about one thing- neither one of us has a woman... and we both need to cum," Todd stated cautiously. "I guess we'll just have to take matters into our own hands."

"You want me to jack you off?" John suggested eagerly.

"Uhhh... no. I can do that myself. And... you-you can, too."

"At the same time?" John asked as a little grin formed on his face.

"Why not? We'll both get pleasure. I don't know about you, but after watching porn, I really need to rub one off..."

"Yeah? So do I," John admitted as he started unzipping his pants. Just the thought of watching Todd cum had his cock semi-erect. It burst out of his boxers, wanting to play.

As John released his cock, Todd lay back on the bed. John took his place at the end of the bed, waiting for Todd to make a move. "Come on. I wanna see what you have," John coaxed.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," Todd said gruffly.

"Yes, but never erect," John pointed out. "What are you waiting for? Take it out."

"Alright... alright," Todd barked. He pushed down the front of his sweat pants. His boxers rolled down with the waist band of his pants, revealing his semi-erect member. John thought he was gonna cum right then and there as he gazed at it.

"Okay... well, how shall we do this?" John asked in a husky voice.

"Don't tell me you haven't masturbated before?" Todd said in a grumble.

"No, uhhhh- actually, I do it all the time," John admitted.

"Just grasp your cock and start stroking it!" Todd bellowed. Even as he spoke, Todd had placed a grip onto his. In seconds, Todd had a full erection.

"It's so hot watching you do that..." John remarked as he took his own cock into his hand and began to swiftly stroke it.

Todd didn't respond. With a groan, his movements became faster and faster. He was so close. He had to admit; watching John masturbate was bringing him closer to his climax. "I think I am gonna... cummmmm," Todd groaned.

"Already?" asked John with a touch of disappointment. John was just beginning, while Todd was nearing his end.

Suddenly Todd tensed as he started to spurt. John watched Todd's explosive climax. Sperm rolled down the tip of Todd's erection as he growled fiercely in pleasure.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed as he pumped his hand faster and faster.

Todd just lay there, semi-dazed as he was watching John furiously fondle his stiff arousal. He didn't even move; he was so mesmerized by the sight. Seconds passed, and suddenly John too was cumming. His seed splashed from his tip; his orgasm very explosive.

After he caught his breath, he gazed over at Todd and said, "That was so fuckin hot."

"Yeah, it was nice," Todd agreed. "Let's get some sleep now."


	9. Injection

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Injection~*

Without saying a word, John crawled into bed naked next to Todd. Soon both had fallen asleep. In the light of morning, Todd felt something hard and hot poking his lower back. He almost shot up out of bed when he realized that it was John's erection that was pressed against his flesh.

"McBain?" Todd spoke stiffly. "Is that your-?"

"Yes. I am horny again," John admitted.

"My God! Don't you ever get enough!" Todd groaned as his skin tingled where John's hardened tip pressed against him.

"Hardly," John mumbled under his breath. Even though Todd was protesting, he wasn't moving away. He couldn't believe Todd was lying so still while his throbbing tip was pressed against Todd's lower back.

"Look, Todd...I really need more than what we shared last night. I need..."

"You need what?" Todd demanded.

"I need to be inside you. Please... let me?" John asked, practically begging.

Todd hestitated. John really wasn't going to give this up. He was so persistent. And Todd was tempted. Damnit, he was, and he was finally admitting it to himself. He wanted to experiment with John.

"Well, alright," Todd said softly. "But it won't hurt, will it?"

"Ummm ... how am I supposed to know? I've never done it before," John responded as wild excitement soared through him in knowing that Todd was considering anal sex with him.

"I'll let you... but if it hurts, I am gonna kill you," Todd hissed as he moved away from John slightly. He rolled over in the bed and presented his backside to John.

John came up on his knees, staring at Todd with curiousity. He was feeling uneasy about this too, as it would be his first time of having anal sex. He truly wanted this to be good for Todd, too. He placed his hands on Todd's buttocks, gently spreading the cheeks. Todd nearly jumped up from the bed at John's cautious touch. His own cock was pressed against the sheets as he started becoming hard.

"This isn't as easy as it looks on all the pornos," John said as he used his own saliva to lubricate his erection.

"Just do it," Todd encouraged as he buried his face in the pillows and waited; feeling incredibly tense.

"You need to relax..." John spoke soothingly as he placed gentle kisses on Todd's muscular back. He then caressed Todd's buttocks in an attempt to ease some of Todd's tension.

Before he entered Todd, he pressed a finger inside and gently moved it back and forth. "Ohhhh my God! What are you doing?" Todd gasped at first, unable to catch up with all the sensations.

John didn't answer as he continued preparing Todd for his entry. After a moment, Todd had relaxed completely and was now making noises of passion. John let out a hungry groan and withdrew his finger. At almost the same moment, he had began to sink his cock into Todd.

John kept his movements slow as he slid into Todd completely. Todd was pressed down into the bed as he forgot to breathe. His own erection began to throb unmercifully. "H- how is it?" John asked breathlessly.

"It's good," Todd grunted. "Don't - don't stop..."

John grinned. He had absolutely no intention of stopping.


	10. Jism

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Jism~*

After a series of deep thrusts, John was on the edge. "You're so tight ... and HOT..." John moaned. "I am gonna cum!"

"Fuck!" Todd exclaimed as John's cock pounded into him so fiercely. Suddenly John tensed as he exploded inside of Todd. After a minute, he gently withdrew.

"H- how was it?" John asked cautiously as he saw Todd lying on the bed with his face pressed into the pillows.

"I'll never be the same again..." Todd groaned.

Suddenly then, Todd turned over, a massive arousal between his muscular thighs. "We have to take care of this," Todd said to John.

"Suck my cock," Todd insisted forcefully.

"I- I've never done that before either," John spoke hestitantly as he looked at Todd's throbbing boner.

"There's a first time for everything," Todd said with a smirk.

"I dunno..."

"Listen, I let you insert your erection into my ass. The least you could do is suck my cock," Todd said to John.

"Well, alright..." John finally agreed.

He knelt down at the edge of the bed where Todd was seated and placed his lips around Todd's swollen tip. Todd thrust forward slightly, pushing more of his raging erection into McBain's mouth. John wrapped his lips tighter around Todd's throbbing arousal, pleasuring Todd with his lips and tongue.

"Ohhhh yesssss," Todd hissed. "Faster... I am gonna cum!"

Todd couldn't stop it. He shot off like a geyser, exploding right into John's mouth. John caught every drop in his mouth as torrents of cum slid down his throat.

After it was over, Todd looked dazed. He got up and left the room without a word, heading for the shower. John wiped his lips on the back of his hand as he knelt at the edge of the bed. He knew he had made a major triumph with Todd, but he had no clue where the situation was headed. Was their sexcapade just a one time thing... or would Todd want more?


	11. Kiss Me

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Kiss Me~*

Todd was in the kitchen scarfing down a breakfast sandwich. John walked in, fully dressed. He gazed at Todd who was still naked and devouring a sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit. "Todd, we need to talk," John stated.

"I'm hungry. And I don't feel like talking," Todd responded as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"About last night-."

"Yeah, what about it?" Todd mumbled as he reached for the jug of orange juice and took a huge gulp.

"I need to know how you feel about what happened," John said as he ran his fingers through his thick dark hair.

"I don't know what to think about it," Todd said honestly as he set the jug of juice aside and reached for the last portion of his breakfast sandwich.

"Do you want more?"

"Yeah, those sandwiches are good."

"I am not talking about a sandwich, Todd. I am talking about you and me... and what we shared in bed."

"What the hell? When did you become my wife? And what's this... why are you suddenly calling me Todd?"

"Damnit, I have feelings for you... and you are trying to avoid what it is that has happened between us. Don't tell me you don't feel it, too!" John cried out.

Todd looked into John's bright blue eyes as though he were staring right through them. Suddenly John took a few steps forward and placed his hands on Todd's shoulders. He pressed his lips onto Todd's and kissed him with astounding passion. Seconds passed, and then Todd started responding to John's feverish kiss.

John pulled away and stared into Todd's hazel eyes. "That's all I needed to know," he spoke as he walked away.


	12. Longing

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Longing~*

Todd was lying in bed watching the latest episode of Fraternity Row. As hard as he tried, he could not concentrate on the show. He kept thinking about John- the sensation of his lips on his skin, the sound of his voice, and the spicy scent of his cologne. "What the hell is the matter with me?" Todd growled as he punched his pillow furiously.

After Fraternity Row had ended, Todd picked up the phone. Todd called John at the station. "What are you doing?" Todd asked John.

"I'm at work. What are you doing?" John replied.

"I am lying in bed... thinking about you," Todd admitted.

"Really?" John said with surprise. "I'll be home soon."

"Good," breathed Todd. "What are we gonna do when you get here?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know..." Todd said with a pause. "But maybe we could..."

"We could what?"

"I'll show you when you get here," Todd promised. "Be ready."

John hung up the phone with a little smirk on his face. *Ohhh yeah, I think he's caving,* thought John.  
> <p>


	13. Making Out

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Making Out~*

When John walked through the door, Todd practically attacked him. He didn't even have time to remove his gun belt when Todd was planting kisses on his lips and sliding his body against his. "Mmmm..." John murmured into the kiss as they gradually worked their way closer to the bedroom. When they got there, the kisses continued and their clothes started coming off. There were no words spoken as passion took over.

In minutes, Todd had John naked. Todd was kissing his way down John's chest toward his growing erection. When he got there, he took it in his mouth and began to pleasure John. "Ohhh yes!" John cried out as Todd took his cock deeper into his mouth.

"Stop!" John cried out. "I want to be inside you when I cum."

"No, this time I'd like to be inside you," Todd stated.

John nodded, allowing Todd to resume sucking his cock. In minutes, John had exploded down Todd's throat. Todd drank every drop, then licked John's bulbous tip.

"That was so hot," John groaned as he brushed the head of his cock against Todd's lips.

"Mmmm..." Todd said in an answering groan as his own erection throbbed between his legs. He was so turned on and needed it to sink it deep inside of John.

"Turn over on the bed and come up on your knees," Todd instructed.

"Alright," John agreed eagerly. He postioned himself on the bed and waited for Todd to mount him.

"Be gentle; it's my first time," John said in a quiet voice of warning.

Todd only smirked wickedly as he aimed his cockhead at John's tight hole. With a quick nudge, Todd started to sink himself into John's depths. John let out a little cry of pleasure/pain. He couldn't believe how stretched he felt by Todd's thick, throbbing shaft.

Very slowly, Todd began sliding in and out of John's snug heat. Over and over again, he sunk himself as deep as possible to his balls. "Ohhh yeah, I am gonna cum!" Todd cried out. With those words, Todd spilled himself into John. After it was over, John fell back against the pillows, totally stunned.

"Did you like it?" Todd asked as he was tracing the cleft of John's ass with his finger.

"I think so," John said in a muffled voice.

Todd just chuckled and lay down on the bed next to his lover. John turned over slowly and gazed into Todd's eyes. "Now that we've had sex again, are you ready to talk about our future?" John inquired.


	14. Nervous

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Nervous~*

Todd stared at John, feeling nervous as he wanted to discuss their feelings for each other once again. As usual, Todd started becoming uneasy and almost crawled right out of bed, but John reached out and grasped his hand in his. "Todd, please talk to me-," John insisted.

"What? Do you want me to say I will marry you? Buy a house? Raise a bunch of kids together?" Todd demanded. "What exactly do you expect me to say?"

"No, I'm not expecting that huge of a commitment yet. All I want to know is how you are feeling about me... about us," John stated.

Todd looked into John's eyes. "All I know is that I don't want it to end," he said quietly. "Is that enough for you?"

A small smile brightened John's face. "Yes, that's a good start. And for the record, I don't want it to end either."

Todd let out a long sigh, starting to relax once again as he lay his head back against the pillows. "I still want my life back though. I'm Todd Manning, not that other freak. I want you to help me get my life back. I miss my kids."

"The DNA evidence will be here soon. We are getting closer to proving you are who you say you are," John promised.

"Once I prove I am Todd Manning, what happens next?"

"I dunno. I guess we cross that bridge when we come to it," John answered as he reached across the space between them and ran a caress up and down Todd's arm. "I just want you to know we are going to be crossing it together."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," responded Todd.


	15. Official

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Official~*

As they waited for the DNA tests to arrive, Todd and John grew closer. John was doing everything in his power to keep Todd's mind off the wait. One night he had arrived home from work with Chinese take-out. "Something smells good," Todd said when John set the cartons of food down on the coffee table.

"Yeah... well, I hope you're hungry because I brought home dinner," said John as he removed his gunbelt and sat down on the couch next to Todd.

"I'm starved," Todd said as he reached for a paper carton containing cashew chicken.

"Who would have known that the way to your heart was through your stomach," John said with a little smirk.

Todd raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm always thinking about food, but you're always thinking about sex," Todd countered.

"Am not."

"You can barely look at me and you have a hard-on," Todd said as he opened his carton of food.

"I guess you're on to me," John responded with a little grin. "You do sort of have that effect on me."

"Ohhh yeah.. maybe after we eat, we can do something about that," Todd said with a smirk.

John reached for his own carton of food and grabbed his chop sticks. "Alright, sounds good to me. But while we are eating, there's something I'd like to ask you..."

"What's that?" Todd asked in between bites of the cashew chicken.

"Well, I was just wondering, would you like to make it official? You... me... Together... Dating...?"

"I thought we already were. Dating that is. Except that I can't leave the apartment," responded Todd. "But once the DNA tests get back and everyone knows I am Todd Manning, we could go out on a real date."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not?" answered Todd. "I can take you out to eat at all my favorite restaurants. I love to eat you know."

"Yes, I know. And after the date, we'll come home and have sex."

"That sounds like a bargain I can't refuse," Todd agreed. *Hot sex AND food. Yummy!* he thought happily.

(A/N: Only one more chapter remains of this story. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. I love my reviews!)


	16. Proving It

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! (Warning: Male slash- and it's my first time, so BE GENTLE)

*~Prove~*

Since the DNA tests had just came back proving that Todd was telling the truth and the man who had been living his life the past eight years was actually an imposter, Todd and John had gone out to celebrate. They were eating at the Palace Hotel Restaurant. "Mmmm, this is really good," Todd said as he dug into his steak.

"Yeah, the food is great," John agreed.

"Thanks for helping me, McBain. Because of you, I got my life back, I can see my kids, and once we go to court, the imposter will have to give back everything that's rightfully mine," Todd said happily.

"I'm happy for you, Todd... but now that we are dating, I think you should start calling me 'John' instead of 'McBain.'"

"I'll do anything if you continue to feed me," Todd promised with a little grin.

Just then Blair Cramer walked up to their table. "Todd? John? What are you guys doing here?" she asked with surprise.

"Ohhh we are celebrating now that I got my life back... and we are out on a date," Todd answered.

"A date?" she said in shock.

"Yes. John and I are a couple," Todd stated.

"You've gotta be joking!" Blair gasped.

"Nope, it's no joke. He's really good in bed," John spoke up.

"What the-?" Blair exclaimed.

"It's true. I'm good in bed," Todd stated with a smirk.

Blair was staring at them both in a state of shock. "If you're dating him, then prove it!" she challenged Todd.

Todd stood up from his chair and went around to John's side of the table. He grabbed John by his collar and gave him a hot, steamy kiss on the lips. The kiss was so incredibly sexy that half the restaurant was staring.

"Ohhh my God!" Blair cried out.

"There you have it. He's the one I want," Todd said as he gave Blair a little wink.

"That explains it then," Blair grumbled under her breath.

"Explains what?" asked Todd.

"Your intimacy issues! I always thought it was because of what had happened with you and Marty..." spoke Blair. "But no, you didn't want me. You wanted a GUY!"

Todd only grinned. "Not just any guy. I want John."

"Now could you please leave us alone?" Todd said to Blair. "We are having dinner, then John would like to go home and have sex."

Blair stood there speechless when she heard Todd's words. She looked at John and just shook her head. "Whatever," she said in a huff as she briskly walked away.

"Whattya make of that?" John asked after she had left.

"She's jealous. She totally wants you. But she's not gonna get you, cuz you're mine," responded Todd.

"Yep, I'm yours," John agreed as they continued to enjoy their romantic dinner. Finally he had Todd right where he wanted him, and he wasn't about to let him go.

THE END


End file.
